


paper hearts.

by valeriannnnn



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, LightFluff, aespa, happyendingIguess, winrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriannnnn/pseuds/valeriannnnn
Summary: wherein they spend a day thinking about the last 10 months that had passed.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. kmj,

**Author's Note:**

> if you're used to reading fluff winrina fanfics, this is not for you, that's all.

"Of all people you can call out at 2 AM, you chose me." The younger quirked an eyebrow up. "And I can't drink too." 

"You don't have classes later." She dryly chuckled. "Aeri has a quiz on Ms. Kang's class, she can't miss it."

"Wow, very considerate of you." Yizhuo uttered with sarcasm lingering in her tone. "How about my beauty sleep then? My health? My skin cells huh?"

"Shut up, you can always hibernate whenever you want kid." Minjeong frowned, tapping the seat beside her for the younger to occupy. "Besides, Jimin won't know...unless you snitch on me."

"Hell nah, she'll have me grounded in no time if she finds out I came here." Yizhuo frowned, taking a sit beside the older. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you don't drink."

"Hm, can't sleep." Minjeong muttered, putting down her bottle down at their table. How long has it been since she last went out for drink? She can't remember, she just know that it's been a long time since then. She couldn't sleep after doing her plates that is due on Tuesday that's why she ended up taking a walk and ended up in her cousin's gig place.

"You should have shoved a sleeping pill-"

"And..." She cut the younger's words with a glare, she tried sleeping pills before and she does not like what happened after. "I miss her so much."

"Ew." Yizhuo frowned, she and Minjeong are close that's a fact but she's never used on her being blunt about her feelings. Minjeong loves playing around you see. "You were literally just together yesterday Kim Minjeong, how lovesick are you?"

Minjeong nearly rolled her eyes, right, Yizhuo doesn't know anything. She just closed her eyes and leaned on her seat, feeling a little drowsy as she already had more than two bottles that time. "Great, now you won't answer my question." Yizhuo whined. "After I came here, sacrificed my stable sleep schedule because of your whiny ass."

"Just shut up and drink with me Yizhuo." Minjeong shot her eyes open and gave a sealed bottle to the younger who immediately shook her head.

"Hell nah!"

"Come on, you say curse words to me you can do this." She drly snickered. "Besides, Jimin won't know."

Yizhuo quirked an eyebrow. "How are you so sure?"

Minjeong pressed her lips together. "She won't, I promise that." She uttered. Yizhuo was skeptical but took the bottle anyway. Minjeong smiled for the first time that day, and wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders as she scooted closer to her.

[You dumbass where were you? You missed the quiz you know!]

"Yeah yeah I know." Minjeong chuckled. Right, she's blockmates with Aeri but she didn't care about everything related to school anymore, and Ms. Kang likes her so she knows she'll be fine. "How was it?" She asked, as she stared at her reflection, her eyes are swollen and red.

[Hard! I hate it here, I was looking forward because you're my seat mate but you ghosted me!]

"I told you I won't attend." Minjeong giggled and yawned, it was 11 in the morning and she just woke up. It was around 5 AM when Yizhuo finally managed to pull her away from the bottles and had her freshen up first at the playground near her apartment building before throwing her drowsy being on her bed, god she can barely remember anything from last night. "Anyway, what's our schedule today? Do we still have class or?"

[Of course we do so you better get your ass here now, Jimin is looking for you too!]

"She what now?" Her eyebrow quirked up. Wow, that's a first. "What does she need?"

[What do you mean by that? She said you promised to spend lunch with her today, are you okay Minjeong? Don't tell me you forgot about it?]

Minjeong pressed her mouth together. She could hear Aeri calling her out over the phone and she knows that the older would smack the hell out of her if she's beside her. She ended the call and threw her phone away, Jimin looking for her is a first this month. Her phone rang again but she chose to ignore it knowing that it could be Aeri, she doesn't want to have her poor ear to suffer again with Aeri's constant blabbers. Minjeong lazily rose up from her bed and walked to her closet. This day would be a long day.

"Finally! Where the hell were you huh?" That was how Aeri welcomed her with a smack on her arm. "Jimin went to have lunch with Yeji and her friends instead, man if you've seen how disappointed she looked you'll probably say sorry a thousand times- no, you really will, you're whipped."

"Psh." Minjeong snickered as she kept her hands in her pockets. "You had your lunch?" She knows that she have to apologize but for some reasons she does not have the energy to do it.

"Nope, Jimin invited me but I told her I'll join when you arrive." Fuck. "Come on, I'm hungry!" She was planning on avoiding Jimin today but Aeri was always off the timing, Minjeong tried to say no but the japanese woman pretended to not hear her and pulled her to the cafeteria with her.

Minjeong internally groaned, now, how is she going to face Jimin?

It's awkward, so awkward. She's sitting in front of Yeji who had Jimin beside her. Well, she looked fine, she was laughing over a joke that Ryujin said along with Chaeryeong. They were just together yesterday, but Minjeong felt like they were never- like they didn't see each other for months.

"Minjeong, you okay?" She looked up to Yeji who lightly tapped her knuckles. "You've been staring at Jimin for minutes now."

She didn't miss the worry evident on the older's tone. "Yeah I'm fine, was just thinking of some things." She lightly smiled and unwrapped her sandwich. Minjeong remained mum the whole lunch and watching Jimin as she spend time with her friends.

"You know, you're sus." Aeri broke the silence between them. "Are you and Jimin okay? You two didn't even spare glance at one another- oh well except you, you were blatantly gawking over her."

"We're..." Minjeong whistled and looked away. Aeri looked at her as a minute passed already and she still haven't said a word. She sighed, her best friend really is dumb.

"I knew it!" Aeri exclaimed. "You're not okay right?" She rolled her eyes. "My goodness Minjeong, what's happening to you? You're not like this at all. Are you having problems with handling Jimin now?"

"We're fine Aeri, I just didn't answer for a minute." Minjeong rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. "Don't worry about us, we're fine. We've just been busy, I'll make it up to her later- Hey!" She exclaimed when the older suddenly grabbed her phone, she glared at her but Aeri didn't care.

"No, you talk to her now and ask her to spend dinner with you later, it would be fine since it's Saturday tomorrow." Aeri gave her phone back. "Go, send her a message I'm watching you."

"You're stubborn."

"If I'm stubborn then what are you?" Aeri scoffed. Minjeong ignored her and looked at her screen, her last message was left unseen and that hurt her- she thought that she is already used to it as Jimin had been doing it for weeks but she was wrong.

To Jimin:

Min, want to go out tonight?

"Min? You call her Min now? What happened to baby?" Aeri's eyebrow quirked up as she gawked over Minjeong's screen, Minjeong frowned and moved her phone away from Aeri's sight. "What?"

"Privacy please?"

"Psh, your audacity to ask for privacy when you literally crash in my room anytime of the day." Aeri rolled her eyes but Minjeong once again ignored her as her phone vibrated.

Fr. Jimin:

no

"You two are totally not okay." She ignored Aeri once again, of course she knew Jimin would say no. She has no reason to say yes after all. She snatched her phone from Aeri and faintly smiled before pulling her to their classroom before she gets bombarded with questions from the latter who looked like she was ready to grill her.

Minjeong doesn't have the energy to talk about Jimin at that moment, not when her heart was breaking and the urge of breaking down was coming to her, heck she can even feel the tears forming as her mind flashed another image of Jimin which did not help at all.

Minjeong doesn't have the energy to talk about Jimin, she thinks- no, she knows that she never will.

It was supposed to be geometry class but Minjeong decided to skip, she jumped off the gate and looked around first to make sure that no one saw her before walking away to a nearby arcade where she could kill her time. She managed to escape from Aeri who really had no plans of letting her go until she spills her tea but unfortunately for the older, Minjeong was witty. She whistled as she walked further from their University, few more weeks and she'll finally be school-free...she used to smile at that thought but with what is currently happening to her, she'd rather have schoolworks pile up to occupy her mind.

"Yeji tell me, how slow can you go? Jimin's literally waiting for us my god!" Minjeong stopped on her tracks and pulled her hood up as her ears picked up Ryujin's voice from afar.

"So what? She's used on me being late anyway!" Yeji whined as Ryujin dragged her, Minjeong pressed her lips together as she followed the two from a safe distance.

'Great, I skipped to play games but here I am' Minjeong want to smack her head so hard. She already said it to herself that she wouldn't go anywhere nearby Jimin but here she is.

"Well she's with Minhyuk okay? You know how impatient that guy is!"

"Fuck off why is she with him? He's not even our blockmate?!" 

"He ran into her and boom, he insisted to join her and now they are together and what's more is that Jimin did not even say no. What did you think was the reason why I dragged you out the University huh?" Minjeong's mood and face fell down and stopped on her steps, Minhyuk...does he know? Did Jimin tell him? Or did he feel the atmosphere between them and jumped into a conclusion? For the 4th time that day, Minjeong felt her heart drop. She took a deep breath before turning her back on the duo who were getting further away from her and took her phone out. She opened her conversation with Jimin and scrolled up, she doesn't even know why- maybe to hurt herself more? to numb herself? Because after finding a certain message, she kept on re-reading it.

7:00 AM

Fr. Jimin:

Hey, Minjeong

To. Jimin:

Yes?

Fr. Jimin:

I think we should break up.


	2. yjm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yjm's side.

Unlike Minjeong, Jimin was not denial. She knows to herself that they are not okay, Minjeong slipped away without her knowing, she lost the excitement, happiness and will of looking forward to new things when she's with Minjeong. She just feel nothing anymore. However she doesn't blame the younger, Jimin didn't even try to take her back when she was slipping away, she just watched her and consoled herself everyday that Minjeong would eventually come back to her- the same Minjeong that she was 10 months ago.

"Jimin, you look lifeless." She snapped out of her thoughts Minhyuk called her out and waved his hand to her face. "Here's your cola by the way." He smiled and gave her the canned cola that he took from a nearby vending machine, they are inside an arcade that was near their University, she just felt like coming here as she didn't want to see Mr. Kim, she was alone playing with toy machines, she can't play shooting games as she gets startled easily you see, until Minhyuk came and insisted to accompany her as a friend.

Jimin is not dense, she knows how much the male likes her- he's the first one in the University to confess to her claiming that he fell in love at first sight but ended up getting rejected because Jimin found him weird, how do you even fall in love with a person at first sight? that's absurd. That was her mindset until Minjeong came up to her 10 months ago and confessed, saying that she fell in love with her at first sight since they were freshmen, if they were strangers, Jimin would on-spot reject her but no, Minjeong is a friend that she had through thesis and research. They also had been able to bond because of their common friends.

"I'm fine, just stressed because of school works." She faintly smiled and took the can from him. She scooted to her left to make a distance, she doesn't want him in her safe zone. She had also texted Ryujin to take her away as she didn't want to look rude by suddenly walking out. She had a feeling that she shouldn't have came here, apart from meeting Minhyuk she also remembers how she and Minjeong used to spend time in the said place when they skip their classes. She aces the basketball games while Minjeong aces the cranes, she remembers the younger getting a keychain of a bunny and how she gave it to her saying that she can keep it as a gift.

The silence around her soon broke when her phone vibrated.

Fr. Minjeong:

Jimin

hear me out at least?

I'll explain my side, please

I promise I won't go after you anymore

just hear me out

"Who's that?" Minhyuk asked with a spark of interest on his eyes and was about to scoot closer but Jimin threw him a glance before turning her phone off. "Oh, sorry." She didn't mind him anymore, Jimin was slowly getting pissed for some reasons and she knows that one of the reasons is that the older won't stop blabbering about his 'achievements' he was clearly showing off and that's one of the turn offs on Jimin's list.

"Jimin!" She subtly let out a sigh of relief when Ryujin barged in with Yeji behind her, looking like a puppy that was forced to come out. "I'm sorry we were late, traffic shits, hello Minhyuk!" Ryujin greeted with enthusiasm on her tone. It somehow distracted the older and Yeji took the chance to pull Jimin away, excusing that she'll go to the rest room and will be needing Jimin's assistance. 

"What's up with you and cutting classes?" Yeji asked as she pushed open the rest room's door. "It's not very much like you."

"I just don't have the energy to attend any classes today-"

"Why?" Yeji quirked an eyebrow.

"Just because." Yeji frowned, she had herself a roll of tissues before washing her hands and checked her hair. Jimin stood beside her and washed her hands too before fixing her hair into a ponytail. "Yeji, have you ever done something and regretted it afterwards?"

"You broke up with Minjeong?" Yeji blatantly asked. Jimin stopped on her movement and avoided the olther's eyes by looking away from the mirror. "Jimin, don't tell me you acted impulsive."

"It was for her own good."

"Really?" Yeji quirked an eyebrow again, doubting the other's words. "Her own good? Or yours?"

Jimin didn't say a word and once again avoided the other's eyes and turned her attention to her bag. Yeji sighed and pressed her lips into a thin line to stop her mouth from dropping another question as she didn't want Jimin's mood to go lower- and Ryujin is with them, she'll smack the hell out of her if she sees Jimin looking down. "Okay then." Yeji uttered. "I just hope you won't regret it ."

"You think I'm not doing it right now?" Yeji clenched her jaw subtly as she stared at Jimin who glanced at her before looking away again. She sighed and kept mum knowing that she haven't gone through what the other is going through at the moment.

"You'll be fine."

Jimin doubts that she will be. It's their last subject for the day and less than a minute from now the bell from the end of the hallway would ring and the quiet corridors would be filled by students' groans and probably cheers as it is Saturday tomorrow. She quietly packed up her bag and kept on throwing glances at the clock as she had a countdown in her mind.

"Don't forget about your research, it is due next week. That's all, you're dismissed." Mr. Han announced as he took the pile of papers with him when he walked out of the room, Jimin's class cheered as the class ended and started talking about where are they going to spend their after school time.

"Jimin, do you want to come? Me and Yeji found this sweet shop, thought you'd want to come." She looked up at Chaeryeong who approached her and pointed at Yeji who was arguing with a boy about who was in charge of cleaning the room, It's not totally necessary for them to clean as they have janitors, it's just that the boy loves messing with Yeji. 

"I'll pass, I'm a little tired today." Jimin merely smiled as a response and stood up from her seat. "Thanks for the invitation tho, appreciated it."

"I heard about what happened from Ryujin, you'll be fine." Chaeryeong's smile was beaming and she looked so beautiful, warm and aproachable. Jimin nodded, everyone's "you'll be fine." were somehow draining her. She doesn't need them, instead of cheering her up, those words were only making her feel worse. She took her bag and walked away from their room.

Jimin feels tired and numb. She's sitting at the very back of the bus and was leaning her head on the window. She did not even do anything today for goodness sake, apart from attending classes and having a little fun at the arcade she did nothing so why is she so tired? Her mind drifted to that one blonde at the university who shows up wearing flannel shirts and runs at the corridors with Aeri running after her and cursing her.

Minjeong used to be her serotonin boost, her pillar. She have used the younger's flannels and white shirts as alternative handkerchiefs when she goes through mental breakdown, the pillows at her apartment have the younger's scent lingering on them- even on her bedsheets and blankets. Jimin is yet to change them...she doesn't exactly have the energy to do so. Seeing Minjeong today did not help at all, she noticed how puffy her eyes were and how she looked like she was done, she was wearing her usual flannel shirt but it smelled different, seeing her today felt so different.

Minjeong would always greet with a smile, especially towards her and sometimes a peck on her cheeks. She remembered how Minjeong would whine about their height difference and how she wants to wear insoles or heels whenever they are together so she doesn't have to tiptoe or Jimin doesn't have to lean down. To be honest, Jimin never did unlove Minjeong- she just...she just felt like everything were not the same anymore and the thoughts of Minjeong only staying because she promised to do so was choking her, it was killing her. Minjeong stays true to her words, Jimin herself is a witness, which is why she said no to Minjeong's invitation earlier. 

Funny tho, she initiated the breakup but barely a day has passed and she's already regretting it. She could take the invitation as a chance to take the younger back but she's scared, what if Minjeong was only doing this because Jimin already snapped and broke it off? What if Minjeong only wants her back because of her promise? What if Minjeong was only being impulsive? Many what ifs flooded her mind, Jimin have always hated overthinking and Minjeong was always there to keep her thought from eating her up, she would do anything- LITERALLY anything just to make sure that the older is fine and that no negative thoughts are clouding her. Jimin found her too good for her- too perfect for her, Jimin was imperfect and she has a lot of issues, maybe that's why Minjeong drifted away, she must have gotten tired of her, the thought of it hurt Jimin but the chances of it being true was not 0.

She looked at her phone when it vibrated again and she knew it was Minjeong because it didn't stop at one. Minjeong loves spamming her and it was somehow irritating at first but later on, Jimin found it cute. She missed the feeling of getting spammed by Kim Minjeong. She read the recent text from the younger.

Fr. Minjeong:

Just one dinner, I swear.

I won't talk to you again after.

I just want to spend at least this night with you.

I won't talk to you again after. Of all texts from the younger, that is the only one that was left lingering in Jimin's head. It would be great right? She has always wanted to talk to Minjeong about whatever happened to them, they were perfect according to the others as they had never even once fought over a serious matter, she knows Minjeong so well and Minjeong knows her so well too. Jimin sighed.

Maybe that was their problem, they knew each other so well that there was nothing more to look forward to.

To. Minjeong:

Minjeong

Fr. Minjeong:

yes?

To. Minjeong: 

where are we meeting?

Fr. Minjeong:

does that mean you're saying yes?!

I'm sorry for the exclamation mark

I'll just pick you up, 7:30 tonight.

To. Minjeong:

After this, you won't bother me anymore

right?

It was left on read. Jimin clenched her jaw, what was she thinking? That was way too blatant of her! She was about to tell the younger to ignore her last message but Minjeong sent a reply.

Fr. Minjeong:

yes.

Jimin should feel relieved, but she can't- not when her heart is breaking. Oh how she hates her impulsive ass.


	3. FIN. 01

“What exactly is the reason why you called me out of my room at 2 AM?” Yizhuo asked, looking at Minjeong whose eyes were on the mini-stage looking dazed. “Hey!” She snapped her fingers.

“H-huh?” Minjeong stuttered and looked at her. Yizhuo frowned.

“Did something happen?”

“Not really.” Minjeong muttered as she played with her bottle on the table. “I just feel like I’m being a burden, to Jimin.”

“Huh? How exactly?” Yizhuo quirked an eyebrow up.

“I just feel like I’m taking so much of her time, we’re graduating soon and we’re becoming busier than ever. She’s not saying anything but I know that I’m being a distraction to her.”

“Oh right, you’re the clingy type.” The younger nodded, Minjeong threw her a glare but she just smiled. “Want me to talk to her and ask if you’re really a distraction?”

“Damn you.”

“What?” Yizhuo laughed. “I’m trying to help you here Kim.”

“Shut it.” Minjeong sighed. “She seems restless these days and I haven’t really been able to spend time with her because of school works, fuck plates and whoever invented them.” She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Of course she is, her course is stressful.” Yizhuo snickered. “How does that make you think you’re being a distraction tho? It’s not like Jimin misses you that much.”

Minjeong stopped on her movement and looked at Yizhuo but the younger had her eyes on the mini-stage.

It’s not like Jimin misses you that much.

Minjeong knows- or more like hope that the younger is just joking, because those words seriously made her heart feel heavy as the chances of that being true may be low but it is never 0 and the urge of crying right on that spot was strong, but she’s Kim Minjeong, she’ll never do that in public.

“I’m a fucked up person, I’m a big distraction.” Minjeong dryly chuckled.

“Today is your 10th month right? What do you have for her?”

Minjeong just faintly smiled.

It wasn’t even near 7:30 but she was already in front of the older’s home, something that used to be her home too, she was feeling giddy and nervous as if it was her first time to come in here. She looked at her wristwatch, it was only 7:12 PM and she still has to wait for 18 minutes before 7:30 comes.

She checked the backseat to see if there were any mess that could disappoint Jimin and smiled when there wasn’t any. She had her hair tied in a low ponytail and like the usual, she’s wearing a black flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and short jeans. It’s not like they’re going to have dinner on a high-class restaurant for her to dress formally, she didn’t tell Jimin because she was sure that the older already knows.

She removed her seatbelt and jumped off the driver’s seat, fists shaking as she approached the door of Jimin’s flat, was she feeling nervous? anxious? Or probably excited? Because for days, they haven’t really been able to go out. She knocked for around 5 times with her hopes high up, what was she hoping for? She knocked again when there was no answer, Minjeong nibbled her lower lip and was about to knock again when she heard the unlocking of the door from the inside.

“Hey.” Jimin greeted her with a small smile, she was still on her robe and she looked like she was drying her hair just now, it may be a little disheveled but Minjeong still found her beautiful as ever. “Sorry I was upstairs I didn’t hear your knocks, come in.” Jimin said after having a look at Minjeong from head to toe.

“Figured.” Minjeong smiled. She stepped in when Jimin told her to and if she will be honest, she missed the feeling of being in Jimin’s apartment. The familiar warm atmosphere in the living room and the way the furnitures were barely moved and the TV that was turned on by Jimin to entertain Minjeong because she can’t, she’s still drying her hair and has to dress up.

“Wait here hm? I’ll just dress up.” Minjeong nodded and watched the older walk away, well they weren’t as awkward as she expected them to do- but they aren’t that comfortable either. Her eyes didn’t miss how tensed up Jimin was and how she looked like she was holding herself back- what was she holding herself back for?

Minjeong sat at the familiar couch and held the cushion, she may seem like a weirdo but she proceeded on sniffing it anyways. It has Jimin’s scent, obviously, and there was a lingering scent of herself. That somehow sparked something in her, so Jimin still haven’t changed a thing in her home huh? That idea made Minjeong smile for some reasons, she’s having her hopes up, again.

Minjeong swore to herself that she wouldn’t think of the past if ever Jimin would let her in but barely 5 minutes passed and Minjeong just found herself walking around the 1st floor, reminiscing.

Jimin and Minjeong were not polar opposites but they weren’t that similar with each other either. When Jimin saw Minjeong in front of her door with the same set up as she did before when they had their first date (except Minjeong did not have her hair tied in low ponytail) Jimin’s heartbeat paced up, she envied how the other looked so calm about their meeting- or dinner to be exact, while she is internally panicking and almost stuttered earlier. Minjeong has a habit of staring at people’s eyes, especially hers, she may have also studied a bit about psychology before which is why Jimin knew that looking at her eyes would bring her into a stuttering mess.

She heaved and removed her robe, and wore a casual fit like Minjeong’s. She may have accidentally sprayed more perfume than she usually does and had a little makeup applied to cover up the puffiness of her face, she let her thoughts cloud her mind- thoughts about Minjeong ending everything for real tonight. How dare Jimin cry when she’s the one who initiated everything, right?

You don’t have any rights to cry!

She blinked the forming tears away after the sudden déjà vu. She smiled bitterly, she had dreamt of it. Minjeong shutting her up with her sudden outburst. Jimin regrets, but there was no turning back as it already happened.

‘This is for the two of us.’ That’s how Jimin consoled herself. Getting herself ready, mentally ready, took a few more minutes before Jimin took the last bits of her courage and told herself that she is ready. She had always been confident around strangers, she can be like that too around Minjeong…maybe.

“Hey, sorry I took long-“ Jimin stopped on her tracks when Minjeong was nowhere in sight in the living room. “Minjeong?” She called out and looked left and right, now where could she probably be? She walked to her living room’s window and looked outside to see if Minjeong’s car was still there and she wasn’t wrong with her thought, it was still there and Minjeong too. She was sitting on the hood of her car with her legs crossed and had her head up, probably stargazing. Jimin may have smiled a little, you can’t blame her, Minjeong looks so cute and small from afar, especially with the way she was sitting.

It was only now that Jimin noticed the turned off TV and the remote sitting at the coffee table, the cushions were aligned and the boxes of the used up tissues that she have used before were all gone. Minjeong must have been bored that she cleaned up her mess, again. Jimin made a mental note that she would thank her later and checked the windows to see and the back door if they are locked(and they were, Minjeong already did them before she decided to go for a short stargazing) before turning off the lights and locked the front door.

Minjeong who was busy talking to herself while stargazing turned her head to her right when she heard the opening and closing of a door. She jumped off from her car’s hood and held her hands together as she greeted Jimin, again, she bit her tongue from talking more. Jimin is only on her casual fit but Minjeong still found her breathtaking, she has always been.

“Let me open this for you.” Minjeong may have ran to the passenger seat’s door and opened it for Jimin who timidly smiled back and uttered a thank you on a soft tone as she took her seat. Minjeong nodded as acknowledgement and bit her tongue as she contemplated, should she say it? Wouldn’t it make them awkward?

“Minjeong?” She snapped out of her thoughts when she met eyes with Jimin.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Minjeong cleared her throat as she cursed herself internally. She closed the door and ran to the driver’s seat, she’ll just say it later, she don’t want them to be awkward. She wore her seatbelt and looked at Jimin to check if she was wearing it and no, the older wasn’t as she had her eyes on her phone’s screen, fingers tapping.

‘Must be talking to someone.’ Minjeong slapped that thought out of her mind, this is not the right time for it. “Jimin.” She called her out.

“Hm?”

“Seatbelt.”

“Oh.” Jimin looked up from her screen and sheepishly smiled to her before putting her phone down at her lap and wore her seatbelt like Minjeong wanted her to. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Minjeong uttered, fighting the urge to pat the older’s head out of habit, she really has to get rid of it. She turned her attention in front and turned her key, the engine roared to life and Minjeong held the steering wheel as she stepped on the gas.

“I’ll have what you’re having.” Minjeong said as they had their table. They were in her cousin’s resto and Jimin didn’t complain. She missed this place, not just because the food is good, the price was also much better than the others. There weren’t many customers, quite shocking as it is Friday, Jimin expected it to be packed.

“Huh? But you said you don’t like my taste?” Jimin’s eyebrow quirked up.

“I was just kidding, I love your taste.” Minjeong smiled. Jimin’s mouth formed a small pout as she nodded and looked around to call for a staff when one approached them.

“Minjeong?! Long time no see!- oh hi Jimin you’re here too.” It happened to be Chaewon, someone that the two are familiar with. “You two haven’t dropped by for how many months, here to celebrate your 10th month aye?”

Minjeong glared at her cousin who only raised her brows, right…Minjeong never told anyone about their breakup, not even Aeri or Yizhuo. Jimin’s eyes widened as she looked at Chaewon before turning her phone on to check the date, she mentally slapped herself after seeing the numbers.

It’s January 9th! It’s been 10 months since the day she agreed to date the younger! How can she forget?! She gulped and turned her head to look at Minjeong who was busy glaring at Chaewon and looked like she wanted to curse her but only made her lean down and was now whispering on the latter’s ear. So Minjeong knew about today…Jimin felt guilty, as if she just committed a horrible crime.

“Okay fine, I forgot you don’t like being affectionate in public.” Chaewon made a face. “What are you two going to have hm? It’s on me, my gift to the both of you.”

“I’ll just have lasagna.” Minjeong said, gripping on the hem of her cousin’s uniform as she looked at Jimin who had her eyes on the supposed menu, didn’t her cousin just hear her?!

“C-carbonara for me.” Jimin stuttered. Minjeong internally rolled her eyes and cursed Chaewon for spoiling the mood that Minjeong was trying so hard to keep. “I’ll just go to the rest room.” She excused herself right after, taking her phone as she left.

“You dumbass! I just told you we broke up.” Minjeong stood up and smacked her cousin’s arm after making sure that Jimin won’t hear them.

“You should have told me earlier! The mood around you didn’t seem like it, you’re at fault!” Chaewon glared at her and lightly stomped on her cousin’s foot. “Why are you having a meal together then?”

“I’ll just explain my side.”

“You cheated?! Goddamn-“

“No I did not.” Minjeong glared at her. “It was a misunderstanding aight? I’ll explain later just go for now.”

“I hope you don’t go home crying after this.”

Oh Chaewon, your dear cousin have already cried a bucket this morning and afternoon.

It took long before Jimin came back to their table, their ordered food were already there but were untouched as the younger was waiting for her, Jimin’s neatly combed hair was a little disheveled and she was hiding her eyes from the younger. Minjeong bit her tongue as her heart began to feel heavy. She should have told her this morning when she asked for them to split up.

“I’m…I’m sorry about Chaewon.” Minjeong started, they were awkward. Jimin only nodded as she held her utensils.

“It’s okay, she didn’t know.” Jimin uttered. Minjeong only nodded and pressed her lips together as she held her utensils, now…how is she going to change the mood around them? The words 10 month and October 9th were ringing in Jimin’s mind, right, how could she forget? The two ate their supposed dinner in silence, Minjeong did try to make a conversation but Jimin always replied with short answers.

“Are we going home after?” Jimin asked.

“We will.” Minjeong answered. “After I explain my side as I said I will.”

Fuck, Jimin thought. She completely forgot about that.

Minjeong must have noticed the sudden tense of Jimin’s shoulders and held her hand that was at the table. “But not here of course.” She smiled and ran her thumb in circles around the older’s knuckle in attempt to stop the older from overthinking as she always used to do.

“Okay.” Jimin didn’t mind the younger from holding her hand, she actually missed it. She missed the warmth of Minjeong’s hand on hers. Minjeong took the courage to lock her fingers with the older’s and kept on running her thumb around her knuckle as they finished their food.

“We’re here.” Minjeong uttered as she parked her car outside an old playground where she usually spends her sleepless nights on, she usually watch families and lovers spend time together here. “Wait.” She stopped the older from opening her door. Jimin looked at her side but Minjeong was already out and opened the door for the older.

“I can open it on my own.” Jimin said as she removed her seatbelt and got off from her seat.

“Nah uh, I insist to open it for you.” Minjeong shook her head and closed the door with a slam. “I’ve always done it for you anyways.”

Jimin’s mouth formed a small pout but didn’t argue with the younger, especially when she held her hand again without asking her if she can. She let Minjeong lead her in the said playground and inhaled the fresh hair that greeted her.

“Do you want to drink?” Minjeong asked.

“We just drank at the resto earlier Min.”

“It was just white wine, I need more.” Minjeong looked at her. Minjeong needs more in order to have the enough courage and probably be a little shameless if things don’t go as she planned.

“Sure, but I’ll only take 2 cans.” Jimin smiled. “I still have something to finish tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Minjeong smiled back and looked down at their locked hands. Minjeong led her to her usual spot that was a bit isolated from everyone and had Jimin sit at one of the swings. “I’ll just get us some from the vending machine, stay here.” Minjeong pinched her flesh to stop herself from planting a light peck on the older’s head.

Jimin watched the younger walk away before turning to her hand, the warmth of Minjeong’s was lingering and barely a minute has passed and she already misses it. She bit her tongue to stop herself from thinking, she won’t let her negative thoughts to eat her up again like they did in the resto, she’ll be professional like Minjeong.

She snapped out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated again, it was a text from Ryujin.

Fr. Ryu:

How is it going?

To. Ryu:

We just finished dinner

We’re at a playground right now

Fr. Ryu:

So you’re just about to talk huh?

Are you ready for it tho?

To. Ryu:

Of course, why wouldn’t I be?

Fr. Ryu:

Sure? You can back out now if you want Ji

To. Ryu:

I’m ready Ryu, I need this too.

Fr. Ryu:

Are you ready to lose her too?

To. Ryu:

Wdym?

Fr. Ryu:

Didn’t Minjeong say that she won’t bother you anymore if you agree to meet with her tonight?

Are you ready for that? To not have her in your life anymore I mean.

Jimin stared at her screen for awhile, is she? She bit her tongue, right, Minjeong was already out of her life eversince she slipped away and that was weeks ago, she should be ready right?

To. Ryu:

Yes.

Jimin looked up from her screen when she felt footsteps approaching her, it was Minjeong who was holding around 5 cans in her arms and had her usual grin on her face.

‘Or not…’ Jimin pressed her lips together and closed her phone, not minding the vibration of it again from her pocket. Once again, she hates her impulsive ass…and Minjeong’s grin.

NOTE: I'm not ready yet tbh, are you?


End file.
